


Masquarade Ball

by Awenseth



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 21:17:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1526120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awenseth/pseuds/Awenseth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: this is the first poem of one of my newest series, got some inspiration from a few Poe works, can you guess which ones?</p>
    </blockquote>





	Masquarade Ball

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: this is the first poem of one of my newest series, got some inspiration from a few Poe works, can you guess which ones?

**Masquarade Ball**

**-Life of lies-**

_"Child still innocent  
take my hand, look out of your  
World of Dreams._

_Take my hand and look around,_  
look at the people around you,  
They are all fools  
dancing to their own Death... 

_...in this Masquarade Ball._

_Dancing and laughing_  
with hidden faces.  
Look at all those smiling  
and shining Masks. 

_Life is a mad dance,  
a Masquarade Ball till Death.  
When he comes..._

_...the Mask will fall,  
then his is the pleasure of  
the Last Dance._

_Take my hand and look around,_  
this life is filled with lies.  
You can never see behind  
the Mask, the fake smile... 

_...in this Masquarade Ball._

_When you grow up,_  
you will join this mad Ball,  
Loosing your true face,  
dreams, hopes, soul... 

_This filthy life is filled_  
with lies and sins.  
Everyone is dancing  
their mad dance till Death arriwes. 

_Life is a Masquarade Ball,  
everyone is hiding their  
true faces._

_Child still innocent  
take my hand, look out of your  
World of Dreams..."_


End file.
